Lápiz Labial
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【LadyNoir/Drabble】Chat Noir jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable como ese dia que Ladybug lo besó de esa menara tan apasionada.【Adrinette/One-Shot】Para Adrien, la venganza es mas dulce que la miel, en este caso, tan dulce como los labios sabor a fresa de su adorada novia Marinette.
1. Capítulo Unico

**Holis *w*  
**

 **Al fin puedo subir este One-Shots, se iba quedar en el olvido entre tantos fics que no he terminado XD!**

 **Espero que les gusta, fue un momento de inspiración :'3**

 **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y asociados.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

Otra noche más en la ciudad del amor. Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en la torre Eiffel, habían tenido un agotador patrullaje, y a decir verdad, valía la pena cuando al final, miraban esa hermosa vista desde lo alto. Los dos se quedaban callados, solo apreciando el paisaje, y sintiendo la brisa nocturna colarse en su cuello, moviendo con gracia sus cabellos. Hace ya un tiempo los dos conocían sus identidades, y aunque fue difícil hacer que las cosas funcionaran, lo hicieron y aquí estaban. Ella estaba de lo más nerviosa, porque, había visto en una revista un Labial con un exquisito sabor a chocolate, no supo si fueron las hormonas de ese momento, o simplemente la curiosidad que le abordaba probar si en verdad era cierto, que al final, lo terminó por ordenar por internet y comprarlo.

Llegó a los 5 días y realmente, nunca encontraba una manera de usarlo sin que se viera tan desesperada, tanto así, que el universo la odiaba porque hace dos días, su Lucky Charm invocó un labial especial para detener al Akuma de turno, recordándole que siempre lo traía consigo, lo bueno que era fácil de guardar en el traje.

Bueno, ella era Ladybug. ¿Qué podía perder en ese momento? Porque, entre nosotros, ella siempre era la activa de la relación en el _Ladrien_ y en el _LadyNoir ._

— ¿Chat?

—Ocurre algo, My Lady~—canturrió con una sonrisa coqueta. La Catarina se sonrojó un poco, y luego sonrió pícaramente, poniendo ahora nervioso al minino.

—Quieres probar este labial~—Sacó de su cuello un labial marrón.

—No lo sé, usted dígame—Contestó Chat, moviendo sus cejas de manera picara, con una extraña sonrisa gatuna.

—Bien—sonrió con superioridad y se acercó más a él, colocando el labial en la boca de Chat Noir, él se quedó confundido y estático. No se esperaba para nada eso—Y esto no es nada, Kitty—Unió sus labios con la de su compañero, en un apasionado beso. Invitó a que Chat abriera su boca para poder introducir su húmeda y cálida lengua.

Chat Noir jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable, como ese momento que su adorada Ladybug lo besaba con esa intensidad y pasión. Estaba indefenso, rojo y excitado. El traje le comenzaba a molestar en su parte baja. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y profundizó más el beso. Sus lenguas jugaban y competían entre sí por el total control, una batalla en donde Ladybug le llevaba la ventaja en todos los aspectos.

Al separar sus labios, un hilo de saliva quedó entre ellos, su respiración estaba agitada y sus caras rojas como un tomate. Más ella no le dio tiempo de que se recuperara, porque, lamió la comisura de sus labios de manera sensual y provocativa, retirando poco a poco lo que quedaba del labial sabor a chocolate.

—Hmmm~—Gimió entre sus labios y lo miró con una sonrisa divertida—Tenían razón, este labial si sabe a Chocolate. ¿Verdad Chat?

El aludido solo asintió hipnotizado, hasta que segundos después caer desmayado tirando humo por las orejas y la cara más roja de lo normal.

Definitivamente, amaba a su bichito.

Y su Bichito amaba a su gatito vulnerable.

 **.**

 **FIN** **.**

* * *

 **Lamento que quedara algo asi, recuerdo que practicaba un Lime ;-;  
**

 **¿Les he dicho que soy un asco en esas cosas? :'v**

 **Pos lo saben :T**

 **Igual, no quería borrar esto ni dejarlo en el olvido, por lo cual, los comparto con ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado un poco! Me dejan reviews *-* Y hasta la proxima!**

 **Sayonara ;3**


	2. Extra

**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y asociados.**

* * *

 **Extra: Red Lips**

Puede que Adrien amara mucho a su bichito moteado, pero había cosas en las cuales no la dejaría salirse con la suya, como es vez que le pinto los labios con ese labial sabor chocolate, y lo besó de esa manera tan apasionada tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo tan vulnerable a sus encantos. Si Ladybug quería jugar sucio, él también jugaría sucio, así como ella se aprovechó que en el _LadyNoir_ era la activa en la relación, ahora era su turno con el _Adrinette_.

Buscó en línea por varias horas un Labial que cumpliera con sus expectativas, se veía como un estúpido en esa situación, además de que Plagg no desaprovechó para hacerles bromas de mal gusto, referidas a su bien definida sexualidad. Habiendo encontrado el que buscaba, hacerlo traer a la casa sería un trabajo difícil, ya que tarde o temprano vendrás las preguntas incomodas a su persona, arruinándole de un modo su preciado plan.

Bueno, ya se las arreglaría.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Era una tarde tranquila y soleada, ese día parecía que terminaría sin un ataque de Akumas por Hawk Moth. Ambos jóvenes aprovechaban tiempo de calidad como pareja, los dos se encontraban en la inmensa habitación del Agreste menor, jugando videojuegos para entretenerse. Adrien había preparado su plan meticulosamente, sabiendo lo orgullosa que era su novia cuando se trataba de obtener la victoria en su juego favorito de peleas, practicó toda un mes hasta el cansancio, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le dejaba su apretado itinerario. Estando muy seguro de ganar, convenció a Marinette de apostar. El ganador haría una cosa, cualquier cosa humillante para el perdedor que éste se imaginara, ella segura de sí misma no se echó para atrás, y dio por iniciada la apuesta, aceptando a todo pulmón ese reto impuesto.

Estuvo confiada medio juego, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que ponerse en serio, su novio había mejorado más de lo que pensó, se la estaba poniendo muy difícil. Era la recta final, sus frentes bajaban sudor por los nervios, y sus dedos se acalambraban por presionar los botones con insistencia y agilidad. Hasta que la jugosa victoria se hizo presente en la enorme y costosa pantalla plasma.

Ganador: Adrien Agreste

Perdedor: Marinette Dupain Cheng

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron, incrédulos. ¿Ella realmente perdió? ¿La mejor jugadora de París/Francia perdió un simple encuentro casual? Porque, pensaba que no lograba encontrar la razón de su derrota ¡Era Inaceptable y estúpido! ¡Alteró el orden natural de las cosas! ¡Era el fin del mundo! OK, tampoco eso último, pero si, era un evento bastante inusual.

—Es obvio que te deje ganar, verte perder tantas veces ante mí me dio pena—Dijo la típica excusa de los malos perdedores.

—Ah, pero ¿Acaso te olvidaste de nuestra apuesta? —Inquirió juguetón—. Igualmente, es mi victoria y como acordamos, tendrás que cumplirla. Oh Acaso ¿Te retractas? —Levantó sus cejas acusatorias, con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Claro que no! —Contratacó enojada, ella era una chica de palabra—. Acepto mi derrota, así ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —De mala gana, preguntó con resignación.

—Espera un momento—Con una extraña sonrisa gatuna, se paró de la cama y fue hacia su mesita de noche, donde abrió una gaveta y sacó un lápiz labial de un tono rojo profundo, dando un aspecto de seducción. Marinette miraba todas las acciones de Adrien, confundida—. Tómalo—Dijo ya a su lado, entregándoselo, lo cual hace.

— ¿Es todo? ¿Acaso me lo regalas? —Cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas, mientras lo abría, fascinándose por su intenso color carmín—. Está muy bonito, gracias.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, My Lady~—Musitó con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndola nerviosa—. Pero no te lo regalo, el labial me pertenece, y como no se usarlo, quiero que me lo pongas.

Marinette abrió sus ojos de par en par por tan repentina petición, ahora sabía hasta donde llegarían las cosas, se estaba vengando de esa vez en la cual decidió ser atrevida por mero impulso de su alter ego, estúpido gato tramposo—. Es una broma ¿Cierto?

—No lo es—Negó él, sin quitar esa sonrisa gatuna de su rostro—. Es lo que tienes que hacer, lo prometimos ¿recuerdas? Tienes que cumplir mi única orden, por más estúpida que e irracional que sea ésta.

La Franco-China tragó pesado, y su rostro se sonrojó. Apretó con timidez el labial, notando como Adrien se acercaba más a ella, mirándola expectante. Sacó fuerza de quien sabe dónde y acercó lentamente el labial hacia los apetitosos y perfectos labios de Adrien, sosteniendo con delicadeza su rostro para no salirse de lugar, comenzó a aplicarlo primero en el labio inferior y luego en el superior con maestría. Joder, estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía con fuerza en todo el proceso de ponérselo.

Adrien tenía una extraña sensación en su estómago, esa imagen tan vulnerable y sexy de su novia, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. No pudo evitar besar sus rosados labios. Fue un contacto sorpresivo, pero a la vez deseoso, tenía muchas ganas de intensificarlo, pero a esas altura no sabía si le quedarían suficientes fuerza de voluntad para separarse, sabiendo que él respetaba mucho el espacio íntimo de ella, y que, sentía que no era el momento adecuado por la horrible experiencia pasada, tenían que llevar las cosas con un poco de más calma.

Con todo el pesar, separó sus labios de los de ella, y le guiñó el ojo complacido y coqueto. Para Adrien, la venganza era más dulce que la miel, en este caso, tan dulce como los labios sabor a fresa de su adorada novia Marinette, la cual, su cara no podía estar más roja de la cuenta. Definitivamente, no volvería a gastarle una broma como esta. Después de todo, siempre había más oportunidades para vengarse el uno del otro. Siguiendo ese divertido juego de roles con sus alter egos.

Eso era algo que si bien podía tardar, era un hecho irrefutable, y que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Mientras tanto, dejaría que Adrien siguiera recosijandose con la victoria, además de disfrutar ese momento, porque podía ser el último, con su doble vida de héroe, no estaban seguros del mañana. Solo sabían que se amaban, y que nada ni nadie lo pondrían en duda.

Por qué Marinette era Ladybug y amaba a Adrien quien también era Chat Noir.

Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, siendo almas gemelas y el uno para el otro.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, no tenía pensado continuar esta cosa, pero al ver tan buena aceptación por todos ustedes me dije a mi misma que lo continuría y aqui está. Sinceramente odie el final, puesto que comenzó a hacer un maldito Lemon y me quedó tan del asco que lo borre todo e improvise para cerrar por fin con esta historia c':**

 **Algún día les traere un Lemon como Dios Manda ;u;**

 **Pero primero tengo que practicar mucho...**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en mis demas historias :D**

 **Sayonara ;3**


End file.
